Bad Romance
by shiriter
Summary: Megamind's son finds himself falling in love with a villaness! Oh and happy valentine's day!


**This is a pretty sad story but it has romance which makes it a perfect valentine's story! Happy valentine's day! :D **

* * *

><p>Megamind always thought that there will only one girl who loves him, and that was Roxanne. But somebody else saw something else.<p>

* * *

><p><em>14 years later...<em>

Megamind now had two sons and one daughter. He loved them alot and married Roxanne.

"Evening Honey, how was your day?" Roxanne asked as her husband walked in. "Oh, fantasic! You should have seen the bad guys! I was like boom! Then Minion was like crash!" Megamind said excited. Roxanne just smilled. Then the kids ran in to greet their father. "Dad! Dad! Today at school this one new girl came to school and she was so weird! We all got to make fun of her!" Shouted the oldest, Macine. "Macine, that is not right!" Megamind snapped. Then Roxanne got a text. "Oh no! My sister's daughter is missing!" Roxanne shouted. Then Megamind got a message on his crime beeper. "Sir, we have to go!" Minion shouted as he to recieved the message. "Hey, kids, do you want to help?" Megamind shouted. "Yep!" Cried his children together.

Before they knew it each of the children were searching different sides of Metro City. They found nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day the whole city had a shock. The entire of Metro School had been blown to bits and peices. Imeadetly the police and Megamind along with his two sons started looking for the culprit.<p>

The oldest, Macine was 16 and he was searching the darkest alley of Metro City he found a girl with long dark brown hair sitting in a ball against a dustbin. Se was crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked. She lifted her head and he saw sapphire blue eyes which looked like Roxanne's, the girl looked like a tween and very daring. "Why do you care?" She asked in a rather rude tone. "You were crying. So obviously I wanted to help." He said calmly. "Yeah and once I've told you then you tease me like you did yesterday!" She said standing up. Then it snapped, he realized that this was the girl he made fun of the day. He looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing black jeans with red cuts and a strapless belly top and over that a black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, she had high heel black boots and black nail polish, her lipstick was also black and so was the make up runing from her eyes to her cheeks. Her hands had finger gloves over them and they were black. "You look different, yesterday you were not so,...goth." He said staring at her bad girl style. "Oh, I had no choice." She said passing him. "Can I know your name? Or your age? At least what you were crying. And I'm sorry for yesterday." He said gently. "My name is Risa and I'm 15. I have turned to evilness because I have nobody accepts me! My mother was killed yesterday by my father when I left, at school everyone laughed at me because of my lenth of hair and so there's nothing else I can say." She said walking down the alley. "Maybe I can help?" He asked. She turned around and pulled out a gun. "You can but no arresting me for blowing the school up!" She said in a cold tone. "Ok, but don't interrupt me." He said pulling her towards him. She looked in his eyes which were identical to his father's. "My father did the same as you and he was a villian at first and then he never had felt any love until now." He said staring at her eyes. "Tell me why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Because I find you attractive." He said. She raised her eyebrow at that. "Well what do you find attractive? Since I'm a bad girl and you'r a hero's son." She said seductivly. "Well I still have the true villan of my dad in me so, I think it will be a good idea if we get together." He said before she pressed her lips to his. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her close. She licked his lips and he alowed her to french kiss him passionately. He actully felt in love with her and even thought he might give up being the next Megamind hero. Since he ws the only one out of his brother and sister that wanted to they heard a a loud siren of a police car. They opened their eyes to see Megamind stepping towards them. Macine gave her lips an apologetic kiss before pulling away. "Good work son. Catching criminals by making them weak with a weird sort of feeling!" Megamind said before taking the girl by the arm and pushing her inside a nearby police car. Macinewas a little embarrised. "We know this girl ran away from home and blew up the school." Said Megamind. Macine glanced at the car expecting to see her angry but instead she winked at him.

* * *

><p>The next night they were checking the prisoners and Risa was in one cell. Or so they all thought. Macine went to go check on her but when he got there he saw nothing! He was about to annouce that she was gone before he felt a warm hand cover his mouth from behind. "Don't move blue boy." A feminine voice said.<p>

He swirled around to see Risa fully dressed and without make-up. "Sorry but I have to..." He was interrupted when she kissed him deeply. When she pulled awa she said, "This is how it should be for now." He smiled at her. "Can't you turn good?" He asked holding her. "Where's the fun in that?" She said evily, before she pulled a chain from around her neck off and put it in Macine's hand. "Here to remember me." She said pulling away from him. "You're leaving?" He asked sadly. "Yep, but not for long, in four years time we will see each other again. You'll be the hero and I'll be the villan." She said. "Then, I'll have to bring you to justice." He replied seductively before placing a kiss on her lips and letting it linger there. "I'll miss you." She said turning towards the window. When she left he said to himself, "You don't know how much I'll miss you." He then looked down to see the necklace she gave him had handcuffs that cuffed the wordsa ' I love you'. "I love you too." He said in the direction he saw she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I will make a sequil to it after I finish Who was unexpected. It won't be connected directly but you'll see what I mean! <strong>


End file.
